


Until I Meet You Again for the First Time

by captainharsya23



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Childhood Friends, Codependency, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Light Angst, Not Really Canon Compliant, Pining, Post-Time Skip, Time Travel, tagged age difference due to time travel stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainharsya23/pseuds/captainharsya23
Summary: “See you later, Kageyama.” He said that one fateful day before they say goodbye to each other, years and years of unspoken feeling between them. Never acknowledged, let festering in his heart as they took one step after another toward a future where they might one day meet each other again.Then Shouyou wakes up, eight years younger than when he went to sleep.OR:Shouyou was a little more bitter about the prospect of being separated from Tobio for god knows how long and found himself waking up in the past with a chance to never let Tobio go again. Post Time-Skip, kind of. Manga spoilers, so beware.The Haikyuu Time Travel AU nobody asked for yet I made anyway.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 28
Kudos: 214





	1. The Day I Met You Again

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fic have some light manga spoilers, so for anime-only readers, beware.

_“See you later, Kageyama.”_

There’s nothing to do, Shouyou told himself as he threw himself onto his bed, his limbs spread out over his sheets, his eyes staring at the ceiling, a hundred thoughts running at once.

There’s nothing to do, really, to stop Tobio from pursuing his dream to be the best volleyball player there is, to stand on top of the world, with or without him. As much as he himself had improved over the years, Shouyou knew better than to simply think that there weren’t much better players than himself out there, ones that could keep up with Tobio as easily if not better.

There’s nothing left to do with the feeling inside him, perhaps inside _them_ , than to let it die without ever being acknowledged. In the end, volleyball will always be the one thing they both put over everything else, even if that means leaving each other behind to pursue their dreams, their ambition in volleyball. After all, they had ended their three years of high school volleyball just coming up short of being on top of Japan.

How had volleyball become such an all-encompassing force in their life, anyway? Shouyou knew, could pinpoint the exact moment that volleyball became his everything. Not when he first saw the Little Giant in the television. Not when he first touch volleyball either. No, perhaps, that moment, the point of no return, came when he first successfully executed a quick with Tobio, both of them overjoyed at their success that Shouyou found himself thinking that yes, he could give his entire life for volleyball.

Maybe, it hadn’t really been volleyball. Maybe it had been Tobio. But there’s nothing left to do, isn’t it? Soon enough, Tobio would join the Japanese Olympic teams, then join a professional club, then become a national volleyball star, perhaps years before Shouyou would even be recruited by a professional club. Leaving him behind for god knows how many years. To let this feelings fester inside him like an untreated wound.

Maybe one day, at their reunion, they will finally acknowledge that feeling. Maybe then he’d finally stop hurting from the unspoken feelings. But that one day definitely wasn’t today.

So he closed his eyes, hoping that the next day would be closer to that day.

* * *

When his consciousness began returning to him after a good night sleep, Shouyou didn’t notice that there’s anything wrong. He didn’t notice the way the pillow felt bigger than when he went to sleep, the bed more spacious, the lack of mild discomfort of sleeping in his uniform. When he opened his eyes, he didn’t notice the walls of his room more barren, the lack of the stacks of the books on his desk, the lack of an entire board of pinned photos.

What he noticed was that he’s hungry, so when he smelled the smell of miso soup reeking out from outside his room, Shouyou wastes no time to jump out of his bed and rushed out of his room toward the kitchen, where he found his father stewing on what probably is the miso soup he’s smelling.

A blink.

Weird. His father was supposed to be in The US for work as he had been in the last six years or so of his life, not in Japan making breakfast. Nor was he supposed to look _that_ young, as Shouyou remembered seeing his old man’s increasingly wrinkled face the last time they had a facetime to tell him that he’s in the semi-finals of the Interhigh.

“Dad?” Shouyou blurts out. He immediately paused, his eyes wide because his voice hadn’t sound like for _years_.

Looking around almost frantically, he quickly noticed that there were so many things that hadn’t been there in his house for years somehow returning other than his father. That ugly painting next to the cabinet, the cabinet that his mother replaced three years ago, the vase he broke when he was thirteen, the microwave they upgraded into a full-fledged oven from a lottery they won, and many more.

Looking down, he realized that he’s not wearing the uniform that he went to sleep with but the shirt that he had passed down to Natsu the moment his little sister turned ten. Now that he thought about it, everything does seemed taller as well, and there’s no way that his limbs were still _that_ short after the mini growth spurt he had in second year.

“Shouyou? Are you okay?” His father called, concern in his voice. It’s strange, to see his father again in the flesh after only talking to him through the phone or facetime for half a decade, especially cooking with an apron. As soon as his mother managed to get her new business all sorted out, she immediately kicks his father out of the kitchen and made it hers instead.

Shouyou blinked, feeling his father’s growing concern. “I-I’m fine. Just… had a bad dream.”

His father frowned. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“It’s nothing, really.” Shouyou waved off, trying to get away from the conversation as quickly as possible. “I can barely remember it already!”

The frown didn’t quite leave his father’s face at his attempt at reassurance. “Okay. But if you need to talk about something, I’m here okay? In the meantime, wake your mother up. The breakfast is about ready.”

“What are we having for breakfast?” Shouyou asked, trying to steer his father as far away as possible from any talk about what just happened and also to keep himself away from the incoming panic.

“The usual. Rice, miso soup, grilled fish, and rolled eggs.” His father replied before going back to the miso soup.

Shouyou practically ran toward his parent’s bedroom and knocked on its door.

“Mom, Natsu, breakfast is almost ready!” He declared. Not long after, he heard some shuffling from within the room and what he recognized as Natsu’s angry protest.

Oops.

Glancing over his shoulder, Shouyou could see his father giving him a withered look to which he could only respond with an apologetic shrug, mouthing off ‘sorry’.

After that, he immediately ran toward the bathroom, yelling out “I’m going to the bathroom!” as he passed behind his father. Once he get there, he immediately jumped onto the stool placed for him and Natsu, slightly disoriented by yet another thing that hadn’t been there for some time yet suddenly existing once again in his house.

He was practically gawking at his reflection when he saw it. He’s definitely much shorter than he should have been, the fat on his cheeks much thicker than the one he had. He quickly made an estimate on how long ago was the last he looked like this and came up with at least six and not more than eight. He remembered having a much shorter hair at nine and definitely being taller at twelve.

Turning on the water, he immediately splashed it onto his face. Nope, the bewildered expression reflected on the mirror was still that of his pre-teen self. Pinching didn’t help either. So yeah, he’s definitely not dreaming. So what the hell is going on?

Not wanting to worry his father, Shouyou quickly dried his face off and went to the dining table to see that both his mother and Natsu already there, the former looking vaguely murderous. Shouyou gulped, he’s definitely getting chewed off by his mother for waking Natsu up so early. If his estimate was correct, then Natsu was still around 5 or 6 years old, and therefore very grumpy about waking up early, and his mother was still only sleeping three hours a day to take care of her still budding from home business.

“Shouyou…” His mother began. “What did I tell you about waking us up too loudly?”

“…that you get a headache from it?” Shouyou meekly said, the lesson pretty much etched into his brain even years after no longer needing it.

“Don’t do it again.” His mother stated and Shouyou nodded vigorously, glad that he’s not getting chewed off first thing in the morning.

Taking a seat on the dining table, Shouyou glanced around to see any concrete way to figure out what day, what month, what year was he in, failing to find any.

The breakfast went by rather peacefully, both his mother and Natsu still too sleepy to make much noise while Shouyou was still too preoccupied with his own concerns to make much noise either. His father still glance at him with worry but said nothing, which Shouyou was grateful for. He tried to start a conversation with his father, nothing that might be suspicious. After some time, they settled into a comfortable banter.

It’s weird, he realized, to eat breakfast with his entire family, with his father present. He hadn’t really been with his father for years and missed the old man greatly, him being the few people that always encouraged him to play volleyball even with all his limitations, even when the other is thousands of kilometers away and could only give said encouragement through the phone.

Even if this turns out to just be a strange dream he couldn’t wake up from on his own or just a strange hallucination, he guessed it’s nice to be able to talk with his father again. He had always been told that he’s more of his father’s child anyway, the man being the shorter between himself and his wife, and the one passionate about sports. Even before finding volleyball, Hinata have always had a knack for sports after all.

Shouyou finally found what he’s looking for when his father asked him to fetch the newspaper for him once breakfast ended. Opening the door and picking it off the ground, Shouyou quickly scanned the newspaper for its dates.

_XX July 2006_

He was really in the past. To be exact, eight years in the past.

Shouyou went back to when he was ten years old.

* * *

Shouyou was left alone in the house for the day. His father had work while his mother had to go out to take care of business with one of her business partner, bringing Natsu with her as the latter had a doctor’s appointment to make sure that the flu that she apparently had a few days previously had completely went away.

“Are you okay in the house alone?” His father asked, worried about Shouyou’s easy acceptance of being left home alone. The man remembered Shouyou not liking to be left home alone, after all. In fact, he was pretty sure that just two weeks ago Shouyou had thrown a fit about being left home alone.

Shouyou nodded. “It’s fine.”

“If you say so.” His father sighed. “You knew how to reheat the food in the microwave right?”

“Come on dad, I’m already ei-ten!” Shouyou protested.

Ignoring the strange slip-up, the older man patted Shouyou’s head. “Just making sure. If you go out make sure to lock the doors and stays safe okay?”

Another nod, and his father took his hand of Shouyou’s head before leaving.

With the door closing, Shouyou let out a big sigh of relief.

Now that he’s alone, he could wonder about his situation freely without worrying anyone else.

The biggest question in his mind was “how?” and “why?”

How did he end up eight years in the past, with all his memories still intact? He definitely didn’t went into a time machine, so that couldn’t be it. Even then, why would he even have to go back in time for? In the movies and manga, the heroes only time travel when they need to save the world and the likes. Unless the apocalypse took place during his sleep, then there’s nothing that threaten the world and humanity’s existence (anymore than itself, at least).

His mind began to wander, the first place it visited being a certain black haired setter.

_What is Kageyama doing now? Where is Kageyama by this time? How does he looks like? Is he still an annoying bastard of a king as child?_

Shouyou closed his eyes, chuckling self-depreciatively. He’s such a hopeless fool, wasn’t he? Even after an unbelievable occurrence, which a part of him was still convinced to be just a really weird dream, he still thought of Tobio like the idiot he was. He tried to imagine what a ten years old Tobio looked like, and the only thing that came to his mind was just Tobio, but shorter and a little chubbier, with that stupidly parted hair and annoying face still 100% the same as his teenaged self.

He could see that. According to the Grand King, Tobio’s middle school first year self was pretty much identical with his high school self in term of appearance, and Tobio was nothing if not consistent. So that’s definitely a possibility.

Shaking his head, Hinata wondered what he should do to wait out the day. There wasn’t any volleyball in the house, which he definitely would change as soon as possible if he were to stay in the past, and he wouldn’t get his first console until he’s twelve. The books in the bookcase were also things that he have read before several times and he’s pretty sure his parents would freak out if they found out their ten years old son that previously had no interest whatsoever in literature suddenly started reading The Lord of the Rings. So, there’s literally nothing for him to do in the house.

He tried to remember the possible places to play around his house, crossing them off one by one as he realized that he couldn’t go to most of those as a ten years old. Definitely not the bar about ten minute walk away from his house that he and Hitoka stumbled upon in their second year.

Then he remembered. A small indoor volleyball court just around five minute walk from his house that got converted into a storage when he was twelve. It should still be there, if he really want back to the past. When he went to change into clothes that he felt more suitable for playing volleyball, he immediately realized that he didn’t have any particularly sporty clothes yet and there’s no way he could borrow his father’s. So he settled with a simple plain t-shirt and shorts and set out to go.

Making sure he had locked all the doors in his house and its gate, Shouyou immediately took off. The neighborhood around his house didn’t really change much in eight years, most of the buildings still the same. Some just took different purposes in the future, like the court he just arrived to. Feeling himself a little winded, Shouyou realized that he had to adapt with smaller body, shorter limbs, and worse stamina before he could really play volleyball effectively. But he’s there for some fun, so he’s not really concerned about that yet.

Entering the building, he was greeted with a ball smacking into the spot right next to his head.

“Oi, you there! Can you throw the ball back to me?”

Shouyou whipped around to see who had just nearly send a ball straight to his face, ready to yell at whoever it is for not only doing that but also being so rude with his demand, forgetting for a moment that he’s not an eighteen years old teen but just a ten years old kid. Until he saw who it is.

That stupidly parted black hair, those face, those scowl. Those could only belong to one person, and the fact that the owner of those things were practically standing there impatiently like a king waiting for his servant further confirmed it.

“Kageyama?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to this strange fic of mine! Never thought that I would ever use Time Travel when writing Haikyuu, but here it is. I've only had like, 30% of the fic written up but I felt like I just had to get this one out as soon as possible.


	2. The You That I Knew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure: I have no damn idea how 2007 was in term of technology/internet, etc.
> 
> From this chapter on, there'll be short flashbacks (flash forwards?) of Hinata and Kageyama in the original timeline before separation.

_It was in their second summer camp that Shouyou began to really notice Tobio as more than a teammate. After the disappointment of losing to Date Tech in the very final of the qualifier, they had immediately planned for a more intense summer camp to better help along the new first years on top of developing their already existing line-ups, and it was just Shouyou’s luck that he and Tobio have to share a room._

_If he’s being honest, Hinata had been somewhat conscious of Kageyama for quite some time. After all, it’s hard_ not _to when they spent most of their time together, both in and out of school, in and out of court, but until then, he could never actually quite put his fingers on_ what _that exactly means._

_But then, he watched as Tobio came into their shared room after a shower, towel slung around his neck, wearing only a form-fitting boxer without any shirt on, his bare body upward from his waist entirely exposed for Shouyou to see, muscles glistening from the still dripping water of his body._

“Oh.”

_It was just like that, that Hinata Shouyou become aware of his sexual attraction to one Kagayama Tobio for the first time._

* * *

“Kageyama?!”

As soon as the words left his lips, Shouyou immediately regretted it.

The dark haired boy in question turned toward him, a confused look in his face.

“How do you know my name?”

Shouyou cursed internally for the slip up. They had never met before in this time, so it’s probably really weird for him to know of Tobio’s name. Also, yeah, that cute frown, the way that he hold himself, even the stupid parting of his hair. That’s definitely Tobio, he realized with some despair.

Trying to think of an excuse, Shouyou went with the easiest one that he could think of.

“Uhh, I heard the other kids around here talking about you?” He tried, hoping that ten years old Tobio was gullible enough to fell for it. Shouyou had never been good at lying, but Tobio had never really been the sharpest tool in the shed either.

Much to his relief, Tobio seemed to accept his explanation easily enough, and Shouyou picked up the volleyball that rolled not far to a spot from him, the one that Tobio asked him to throw to him previously.

“Do you play?” Little Tobio asked.

“I won’t be here if I don’t.” Shouyou replied with a teasing grin. It’s so much easier to talk with Little Tobio now that the awkwardness is gone, though Shouyou can’t help but be a bit wary about interacting much, since he still have no idea what the hell is going on with the whole time travel stuff.

Little Tobio blushed, stuttering slightly. “A-ah, I guess so.”

Shouyou laughed. God, who knew that 10 years old Tobio was this cute? Sure, the Tobio that he knew had his own cute moments, what with his severe social awkwardness and all, but _this_ Tobio made him want to go over to the boy, hug him, and pinch his cheeks, consequences be damned. If only he’s still in his eighteen years old body. The things he wanted to do was so much harder to do in the body of a ten years old.

“Uhh.” Shouyou watched as Little Tobio struggled with his words for a moment. “W-what’s your name then?”

“Hinata. Hinata Shouyou.” Shouyou replied easily enough, smiling widely. Well, even if the whole things was just a dream, or something that won’t last for longer than a day, the idea of getting along with the younger version of Tobio doesn’t seem all that bad.

“Kageyama. Tobio Kageyama.” Little Tobio stated, as if to reassure both Shouyou and himself. “In case you doesn’t know.”

“Well, nice to meet you then, Tobio~” Shouyou replied cheerfully.

Little Tobio honestly looked offended by the fact that Shouyou had just called him by his given nime. Gripping the volleyball in his hand a little more tightly, he glared (pouted, really) to Shouyou and pretty much issued him a challenge. “Y-you only got to call me Tobio if you can spike my set well enough!”

Hinata grinned. “Challenge accepted.”

* * *

“So, is there anything you want to do, _Tobio_?” Shouyou asked teasingly, putting a certain emphasis on the part where he said his name. It’s definitely very immature of him to be teasing the ten years old version of his rival slash best friend slash crush when he’s mentally an eighteen years old, but dammit, he’s _cute_. Besides, on the off-chance that the whole thing was just a dream or very much temporary and he’s gonna be dragged to his own time anytime, he wanted to have as much fun as possible.

Also, maybe that’s the way he could differentiate between the Tobio he knew and the small Tobio in front of him. Tobio and Kageyama. It’s ironic, really, despite the three years they’ve spent together as best friends, as partner on the court, they’ve never really got the point of calling each other with their first name all the time. Yet, here he was, already calling the ten years old version of Kageyama with his first name in their first meeting.

Tobio glared (pouted) at him. Shouyou have been teasing him about the fact that he managed to spike a toss from Tobio on _second try_ despite Tobio tossing it in a way that Shouyou knew tend to give others plenty of difficulty due to the fact that Tobio was just like… _that_. He’s pretty sure he would have been able to get it right in first try, but he was caught off guard by the shorter limbs and lower jump and missed.

Despite the annoyance and protests, Shouyou could tell though that Tobio was absolutely delighted to find someone that can keep up with him. He guessed that even eight years in the past, Tobio still have difficulty finding a partner in volleyball. Apparently, that’s not a problem that only began in middle school for Tobio, but from even earlier.

Shoyou paused for a second. He guessed maybe if the whole time travel turns out to be permanent, helping Tobio through middle school would probably be one of his priority. It’s not like knew what else to do, since he didn’t sign up for _time travel_ in the first place. Besides, a lot of Tobio’s later issues, especially his social and trust issues seemed to stem from the whole not having anyone to translate his awkward ass and the “betrayal” in middle school.

He’s pretty sure that if he stuck around Tobio, he’d be able to help with that. Who knew, maybe that’s why he’s back in time in the first place.

“Also, you should’ve brought water with you.” Shouyou chided, handing a bottle of water to Tobio who accepted it with a quiet ‘thank you’.

“Well, you didn’t bring water with you too.” Tobio mumbled, his face morphing back into a pout. God, how the hell did he not meet Tobio as a kid the first time around? He really missed a lot of things. Shoyou watched as Tobio hesitantly took a seat in the living room of his house, the water bottle at hand.

Once they’re finished playing, Shouyou decided to bring Tobio back to his house after he found out that Tobio was supposed to wait at least three more hours alone in the court if he hadn’t been there. His grandfather had dropped Tobio there, apparently due to the old man not being able to bring Tobio to his coaching job, and his older sister was busy as well. The one running the court was Tobio’s grandfather’s friend and allowed Shouyou to bring Tobio with him, handing him Tobio’s grandfather’s number so they can call him later.

Also, apparently Tobio lived with his grandfather and older sister, and both his parents were dead. That’s another thing that Shouyou never knew about Tobio. If he could help it, he’s definitely gonna try everything to make sure that Tobio never got to the point of just closing himself off and never really share about himself even to his closest friends.

But first…

“Also, back to my question, do you have something you want to do? Unfortunately I don’t have a console.” Shouyou stated.

Tobio turned to the television in the living room. “Do your house have cable?”

Shouyou grinned. “Yup! Volleyball match?”

“Volleyball match.” Tobio nodded and Shouyou quickly went to work to search for a channel that have a match on and immediately plop himself next to Tobio on the sofa once he’s done. “It’s just starting!”

Right as they got comfortable in their position, a loud rumbling came out of Tobio’s stomach, prompting laughter from Shouyou. His mirth didn’t last long, however, as his own stomach made a similar sound not long after Tobio’s did.

“Okay, give me a second. I’m gonna make us lunch.” Shouyou said to Tobio, who tried to hide his blush by looking away from Shouyou. He prayed that his father left him enough leftovers to feed both him and Tobio, since obviously he wasn’t anticipating that he’ll be bringing home a friend, much less said friend being Tobio.

Opening the fridge, Shouyou quietly thanked his father when he found some fried chicken on a plate, wrapped in transparent plastics, enough for both him and Tobio. Shouyou also saw there’s some eggs left, and he’s pretty confident in his ability to make some mean tamagoyaki. Putting on an apron that’s definitely too big on him, being his father’s and all, Shouyou took the eggs and quickly went to work. He struggled a little at first, trying to get used with him being shorter and having shorter limbs, but he quickly got the hang of it.

As he cooked, Shouyou saw from the corner of his eyes Tobio staring intently at the match going on in the television. A V-League match, it seemed. Shouyou wondered how long Tobio have been obsessed with volleyball, considering Shouyou himself only really got into volleyball late in his elementary school years and never really got the chance to play in an official match until that fateful match against Kageyama.

When the eggs turned golden, Shouyou killed the fire and put it on a plate. Putting it on the counter, he then moved to put the fried chicken into the microwave before getting two bowls out and fill it with rice. Once a “ding” resounded to signal the completion of the reheating process in the appliance, Shouyou was also finished with putting the rice in the bowl and immediately moved to get the fried chicken onto a plate.

Shouyou turned to call for Tobio, but apparently, by the way Tobio have seemed to completely turn away from the TV and instead looked at the food on the dining table while practically drooling, definitely from the hunger. Chuckling a little, Shouyou gestured toward the still steaming food. “It’s done, come over here.”

Tobio didn’t waste any time before practically dashing toward the dining table, taking a seat across Shouyou.

“ _Ittadakimasu_.” The two of them said at the same before scarfing down their meal.

Looking at Tobio stuffing his mouth full with rice, Shouyou had to pause for a bit and give himself a light chuckle. God, if this really was just a dream, then it’s definitely one of the best he’s ever had because ten years old Tobio was just way too damn adorable. Also, he finally got to make Tobio eat his cooking willingly. He never got to make Kageyama did, since he’s way too suspicious of Shouyou’s cooking.

Okay, sure, the first few attempts from Shouyou to cook by himself ended with someone (Hitoka) spending an entire hour in the bathroom, but he’s gotten better, especially with his mother busy with her business and leaving Shouyou and Natsu to themselves at times. So he found his teammates’ aversion to any of his cooking to be annoying and somewhat insulting.

“It’s… good.” Tobio practically forced out the compliment. While watching Kageyama struggle with his words especially when trying to compliment others was hilarious, though at times annoying because dammit, how hard is it to say “good job”? Watching Tobio do the same thing, was absolutely adorable. Though, if Shouyou could do something about it, getting Tobio used to giving and receiving compliment smoothly would be yet another one of his mission.

Shouyou grinned. “Thanks!”

“I-Is there more?” Tobio asked shyly, his cheek turning red from the embarrassment.

Shouyou laughed. “Sure. We’re out of fried chicken though, so it’ll only be rice and tamagoyaki if you’re okay with that.”

“It’s fine, I like the tamagoyaki and I-I don’t want to impose.”

Shouyou waved it off. “It’s fine~ Besides, I want to make more anyway.”

After that, Shouyou quickly whipped up another portion of tamagoyaki for the two of them, get more rice, and before long, they already finished their second serving, now full and pleased. They returned to see that the match was still going on and was then on the third set. It didn’t take long for the two of them to be completely immersed in the game again.

“And he was just like _whoosh_ and _bam_!” Shouyou gushed about the play that just occurred in the television. “Then everyone was like _gyaah_ , and the ball goes _fuwaa_!”

Tobio nodded vigorously, apparently fully understanding whatever it is Shouyou was talking about.

“Man~, Pros sure are amazing!” Shouyou exclaimed then turned toward Tobio. “Hey Tobio, do you want to be a Pro someday?”

Tobio nodded. “My grandfather told me that’s where all the strong players are, so yes.”

Ah, of course. Honestly, Shouyou shouldn’t have been surprised that even at ten years old, Tobio’s mindset was still “I want to go where the strong ones are”. It’s the same with Kageyama, so why would it be different for Tobio? He’s quite possibly the most consistent and unchanging person he knew, Shouyou swears. Perhaps that’s why even if Shouyou tried, he would never really be able to make it work with Kageyama, though that steadiness was also exactly the thing that made Shouyou love him.

Though, the one he’s facing was ten years old Tobio, who probably have no idea what the hell was a ‘romance’. Shouyou guessed he’ll just enjoy the time he have with Tobio and push any thought of Kageyama as far as possible to the back of his mind, hoping that maybe, just maybe this whole thing wasn’t just a dream or a temporary thing, and that he really did get a chance to change things and lives it out.

Looking at the clock, Shouyou was suddenly reminded of something. “Oh crap, we still haven’t called your grandpa!”

“Wait, where’s the piece of paper with your grandpa’s number on it?” Shouyou patted around his clothes, looking for it. Tobio reached into his pocket and hands said piece of paper to Shouyou. “Here.”

“Okay, I guess I’ll talk then. To convince your grandpa you’re with another kid and not with some creepy adult.” Shouyou stated as he began dialing the number on the paper. Though, now that he thought about it, would him being mentally eighteen count as him being a creepy adult? A food for thought.

After some time, someone finally picked up. “Hello, uh…” Shouyou turned to Tobio who mouthed to him that his grandpa’s family name was the same as his, “Kageyama-san?” The conversation with Tobio’s grandfather went smoothly enough, the older man being a very much pleasant person and very friendly. Shouyou couldn’t help but wonder how did Tobio and Kageyama turns out like _that_ when the grandfather was like that.

Shouyou then gave the older man his address, and was told that he’d come to pick Tobio up at 7 PM, since Tobio asked to allow him to have more time to play with Shouyou. After a final thank you from Tobio’s grandfather for feeding his grandson, the call ended.

“Well, now that’s done…” Shouyou turned to Tobio. “Rewatch the game?”

“Rewatch the game.” Tobio nodded in agreement.

* * *

Apprently, at some point both he and Tobio fell asleep on the sofa, because the next thing that Shouyou knew was the sound of a phone camera going off and the bleary sight of his father standing over him and Tobio, his phone taking pictures of the two of them on the sofa.

“I see you brought a friend home.” His father commented with a cheeky grin on his face. “Also, you used up the eggs. Since when can you cook by yourself?”

Shouyou immediately cursed himself for completely forgetting that he’s not supposed to be able to cook by himself yet. In fact, he’s about seven years too early on that matter. Trying to look for a plausible excuse, Shouyou blurted out. “I found a really helpful video online.”

His father frowned. “How did you figure out the computer’s password?”

Oh crap, he didn’t have a phone yet, which means that the only way he could access the internet was through the family computer. Which he’s not supposed to know the password of yet (It’s his birthday, apparently).

“I tried guessing.” Shouyou replied meekly. ‘It’s my birthday right?”

“Good job on the guessing then.” His father stated dryly. “You didn’t use the computer for anything bad right?”

Shouyou shook his head. “Nope! Just to look for cooking videos.”

His father still looked skeptical but ultimate dropped the subject and turned to the still sleeping Tobio, “So, your friend. What’s his name?”

“Tobio.” Shouyou replied. “We met in the nearby volleyball court.”

“Ah.” His father nodded. “When did he have to get back home? You’ve called his parents right?”

Shouyou huffed. “Of course I did! It’s not like I kidnapped him here. His grandpa is picking him up at 7.”

His father nodded before grinning and ruffled Shouyou’s hair. “Well, it’s good to see you making friends and feel comfortable enough to bring them home.”

Shouyou pouted, trying to get his now even messier than usual hair back down. He looked at the clock. 5 PM. Well, looks like his father went home early.

“Wait, where’s mom?” Shouyou asked. She and Natsu were only supposed to go for a doctor visit, after all and should’ve been back by then.

“Your mother met some of her friends at the doctor and was dragged into a mall.” His father replied with a hint of exasperation in his voice. “She’ll be back a bit late, so I guess she’ll have to wait a little on meeting your new friend.”

Considering his mother’s reaction to Kageyama, which involved intense cheek pinching and lots of hugging, Shouyou considered it a win to delay the meeting between his mother and Tobio.

“Oh, by the way, welcome home.” Shouyou said to his father, who was staring at something. It took him some time to realize that the thing that his father was staring at was the now awake Tobio, who upon realizjng that he had both Shouyou and his father’s attention, immediately got up from the sofa onto his feet and bowed to Shouyou’s father.

Shouyou watched as Tobio introduced himself as politely as possible, clearly trying to make a good impression. It’s really cute.

“Tobio, right?” His father asked as he put down his suitcase and shed his suit. “Since your grandpa won’t be coming until later, do you want something to eat?”

“I-I don’t want to impose-!” Tobio stuttered, but in a repeat of what happened earlier that day, his stomach growled to signal that he, indeed wanted to something to eat.

Shouyou laughed, happy that this time around his stomach didn’t follow suit with the growling. “Come on, don’t be shy. Besides, I think you’ll be coming here often from now on, so you better get used to eating my dad’s cooking.”

Whatever opposition that Tobio have was immediately gone once he got the reassurance from Shouyou. “Oh… uh, thank you.”

Shouyou grinned and gave a light slap on Tobio’s back. “It’s fine! We might just meet today, but you’re great in volleyball and I’d love to play with you again.”

Shouyou then bounds over to the kitchen with his father, asking whether there’s something he could help with. If he had taken a look at Tobio, however, he would have seen the closest thing that Tobio can muster to a soft, genuinely happy smile.

* * *

Tobio’s grandfather came not long after they’re finished with dinner in what Shouyou recognized as a pretty beat up, old (Even for eight years ago standard, Shouyou reminded himself) Mitsubishi sedan.

“Thank you for looking after my grandson!” The old man thanked with a bow. “I hope he doesn’t make any trouble for you.”

Shouyou’s father waved it off with a small laugh. “Oh no, he’s a very well behaved kid. I would love to him over again.”

Shouyou nodded eagerly. “Yeah! I had a lot of fun with Tobio. We should play again!”

“Well, if he wants to then I’ll happily allow him to.” Tobio’s grandfather said, looking at Tobio. “What do you think?”

Tobio gave a shy nod. “I want to play again.”

“Well, it’s a good thing our house isn’t too far from here!” The old man exclaimed, he then gave Shouyou’s father his address so they can bring Tobio home if they have to, and told them that they’re free to come over whenever.

“Tobio can be a bit difficult, but he’s a great kid.” Tobio’s grandfather said to Shouyou. “I hope you and Tobio can be good friends.”

Shouyou grinned. “I’m planning to!”

That earned him a smile from the old man, who gave one last thank you to him and his father before leaving with Tobio.

Shouyou’s mother and Natsu returned about one hour after Tobio left, Natsu in particular upset that she didn’t get to meet her nii-chan’s new friend.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll get to meet him soon.” Shouyou assured his baby sister. After all, he too was looking forward to meet Tobio again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope the Tobio/Kageyama thing isn't too confusing.
> 
> Basically, Kageyama = The one that Shouyou knew from the original timeline  
> Tobio = Smol Kags that Shouyou meet after waking up in his ten years old body 
> 
> Sorry for taking so long to update. I dived head first into another fandom and got stuck there for some time, forgetting that I'm supposed to be working on this fic. Hope you like it!
> 
> NOTE: No longer have a fixed amount of chapter total because I'm no longer sure how long the fic will turns out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave kudos and comments if you like this!


End file.
